


Talking about Submission

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [22]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues. In this chapter, the boys talk about monogamy and submission and play with some CBT.</p><p>
  <i>*Christ*. "I'm pretty sure that's not supposed to get me hot," Ryan whispers, watching Sam's eyes. "You must be rubbing off on me."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking about Submission

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

It's too easy to get used to having time off simultaneously with Sam, even though Ryan knows it can't - won't - last. But he's got a couple more days before he has to go back to San Francisco, and Sam's got a little breather before he jets off to god-knows-where. They're certainly making the most of it. Ryan hasn't even gone home in two days; he's just been bunking at Sam's, ordering in food, cooking when he feels like it, and not even bothering with a shirt. It's so rare for him to have this easy connection with a lover, and rarer still to get to enjoy it like this. So when Ryan goes to join Sam in the living room, two cold beers in his hands, it's with the intention of just shutting out the rest of the world even more.

"Hey you," Sam says, looking up with a smile, his magazine set aside so he can take one of the beers from Ryan. "How're you doing?"

"Good. Real good," Ryan answers, settling on the sofa with a sigh of satisfaction. He snugs up until he's sitting next to Sam, then props his feet on the coffee table. "How about you? Are you sore?" He can't even help the wicked grin.

Sam grins back. "A little," he confesses.

 _Christ_. "I'm pretty sure that's not supposed to get me hot," Ryan whispers, watching Sam's eyes. "You must be rubbing off on me."

"Or I'm bringing out what was already there. You just didn't know it."

Ryan gives that a moment's serious consideration, then shakes his head. "It's you," he whispers, leaning in closer to drag his tongue along Sam's throat. "There's something so fucking compelling about you."

Sam groans at the touch of Ryan's tongue. "You know," he says softly. "We haven't talked about what's going to happen when we're apart."

"How do you mean?" Ryan asks, combing his fingers gently through Sam's hair.

"Well, we're going to be apart longer than we have been and we've been barebacking..."

Ryan raises an eyebrow, studying his lover. Sam is stating the obvious, for some reason. Ryan has a feeling he's supposed to be receiving a deeper message here.

He's not. "Yeah...?"

Christ. Ryan's going to make him spell it out, isn't he? "What I'm trying to ask and not doing a very good job of it is whether we're going to stay exclusive -- when we're apart I mean. The whole thing with Eva was different because it was both of us."

"Oh. _Oh_." Shit. Yeah, Ryan had no idea Sam was going there. As soon as he'd mentioned barebacking, all Ryan could think of was sex... but Sam is actually talking about their relationship. Beyond sex. "Oh." He rubs his fingers absently over Sam's nape as he thinks. "I don't want to sleep with anyone else."

Sam nods. "Good. Me either. Unless we're together."

"So, like. Monogamous?" Ryan asks, more to sound the idea out in his mind. It'll be - is, he supposes - the first real romantic relationship he's had with another man. "That means we're going to have to work hard to schedule time with each other, though," he points out. "Harder than we have been, since we're both about to get even busier."

"Yeah," Sam nods. "But it's not like money's an object. If either of us has any time free, we fly to where the other is. People can fuck off in terms of speculating. We'll just tell 'em we're best mates and let them see us doing all sorts of stupid shit together," he grins.

"Stupid shit. Like what? Karaoke, judging wet t-shirt contests, that kind of thing?" Ryan asks with a grin. He shifts to lay his thigh across Sam's lap, nibbling along the edge of his jaw.

"Yeah, maybe, although I was thinking more along the lines of whatever adrenaline-freak activities are on offer," Sam says, groaning softly as Ryan's mouth works its magic.

Ryan laughs out loud. "You're calling me an adrenaline freak?" He slips his hand beneath Sam's shirt, tracing lazy circles on his lover's skin. "You sure that's not just because you're so fucking dangerous?" he murmurs, biting more sharply and then licking at the spot. Yeah. He's been known to tease a bear or two in his life.

"You still think that? Even after I went to my knees for you?" Sam says - fuck - with another groan, his cock jerking, straining against his zipper.

Startled, Ryan pulls back. He studies his lover for a long moment, thinking about Sam's words. "What did that mean to you?"

"Hopefully it meant showing you submission doesn't equal weakness," Sam says, hoping he's not fucking things up here by mentioning it.

Ryan frowns, trying to work through it. "I don't know, Sam," he says finally, sounding both frustrated and resigned. "I mean, bottoming at all kind of goes against the standards of masculinity we were brought up with," he murmurs. "Just because I like the way it feels... But then, giving you all that power over me, as well, like I'm fucking subservient to you...?"

"Did you feel like I was subservient to you?" Sam asks. "I'm not trying to argue with you or anything. I just want to see if we can work this through because I'm not looking for a slave. I'm not looking for you to crawl to me when we come home or even call me sir or beg all the time, but it's hot to hear a please on your lips and it's hot to watch you find so much fucking pleasure in me hurting you."

It's a lot to focus on all at once. So Ryan tries to take it in pieces. "No, it didn't feel like you were subservient to me," he says quietly. "It felt like you were _letting_ me be in charge, not like I was stronger and that's why I was on top. And you know I like it when you hurt me, regardless. Because it feels so fucking good." That's a part of himself he's simply going to have to come to terms with, somehow. "I don't like that 'boy' shit, though." Ryan is pretty sure about that, recalling the visceral horror he felt when he heard Sam addressing him like he was some kind of fucking pet.

"Okay. Fair enough. I'll try to make sure I don't use it," Sam says. "But you're letting me be in charge too, when you give in to me, when you let me hurt you. I don't have any power you don't give to me, and you saw that when we switched places."

It _sounds_ logical, and Ryan tries to absorb it as such. "So long as you don't find yourself thinking I'm... you know, less than you," he mumbles.

Sam shakes his head. "I couldn't ever think that and I wouldn't want to. You're fucking amazing," he says, pulling Ryan in closer. "And it's so hot doing this stuff with you _because_ we're so evenly matched -- because I know I'm not going to break you, and I know you can give it back to me. I like the give and take between us."

"That's true. I could kick your ass anytime," Ryan says thoughtfully, dry amusement in his eyes when he looks at his lover. He brushes his fingers over Sam's lips then leans in close for a kiss, slowly pushing into his lover's mouth.

Sam slides a hand into Ryan's hair and kisses back, their tongues tangling with a ragged groan.

It's good they talked about all this, because Ryan figures he'd need to just give in to all of it anyway... when Sam lights him up like this, so damn easily, he doesn't feel like he's got much choice in the matter regardless. He moans and tightens his full-body grip on his lover, slipping to straddle Sam's lap and grind against him, feeling the hard ridge of Sam's cock through two pairs of jeans.

"Fuck, you feel good," Sam breathes, sliding his hands up under Ryan's shirt to play with his nipples.

"You feel amazing," Ryan mutters, sitting back just enough so he can pull off his t-shirt. Because if Sam wants to touch him... _Fuck yes_.

"You are so fucking hot," Sam says, because it's the god's honest truth, rolling Ryan's nipples between his fingers until they're rigid and then pinching hard.

Ryan moans and drops his head back, bucking against Sam for a moment as fire flashes through him. Then he ducks to nip sharply at the base of Sam's throat, near his shirt collar. "I love that," he murmurs, "love that you give it to me as hard as I need it."

"I love that you can take it, that you're so fucking turned on," Sam murmurs back, his cock throbbing roughly with the pinch of Ryan's teeth. He groans, twisting Ryan's nipples even harder, pulling them out from his chest. "C'mon. Get rid of your jeans," he urges.

Fumbling with his belt buckle, Ryan gets to his feet and slides his jeans off his legs. Bare naked now, he straddles Sam once more, unzipping his jeans and slipping his hand inside, quickly closing a tight hold on Sam's cock.

Sam groans, hissing in a breath as Ryan grasps his cock. He slides his hands down and around to Ryan's ass, gripping his cheeks and letting his fingers trail into his cleft, teasing over his hole as he licks and bites at his nipples.

"Ohh, fuck." Ryan rocks gently in Sam's lap, trying to work his lover's fingers deeper while simultaneously trying to keep Sam's mouth on his chest. It feels so fucking good, and his greed is insane in moments like this, his mind wiped clean of everything but lust.

Groaning his agreement, Sam pushes the tips of two fingers into Ryan, teeth scraping over one nipple and then the other, his cock throbbing in his lover's grasp. Christ.

Ryan whimpers, jerking back at the penetration. And his patience disintegrates into thin air. He stands up just long enough to yank at Sam's jeans, shoving his fly out of the way. Then he takes firm hold of Sam's cock and slowly, carefully lowers himself down, gasping when the crown pushes just inside his prepped hole.

"Fuck, yeah," Sam murmurs, watching Ryan's face, the sheer tight heat making his head swim.

Pain flares, burning through Ryan's muscles and flashing through the rigid lines of his body. But he keeps going, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he takes Sam deeper. He thinks maybe he'll never get used to this, feeling Sam fill him so completely, and he whimpers under his breath as he works his way down.

"You feel so good," Sam says, letting his fingers trace where they're joined, the skin stretched taut around his cock.

Ryan gasps, the touch so intense right now when he's so sensitive. And he starts to move on Sam, rising nearly to the head and then sliding slowly back down to the root, feeling every inch of his lover's cock inside him.

Sam almost says it - _Good boy_ \- but he manages to bite back the words before they spill from his mouth. Crisis narrowly averted. Eyes locked on Ryan's face, he wraps his hand around his lover's cock and squeezes. "Do you trust me?" he whispers.

Laying his hands on Sam's shoulders, Ryan ignores the sudden pressure and focuses on his lover's face. "You know I do."

"Good, because I want you to keep moving, no matter what I do. Okay?" Sam says, slowly starting to stroke.

Ryan moans, immediately shifting to get more of Sam's touch, rocking on him again. "Or what?" he mutters, snorting a laugh. The suspense might kill him.

"Or you might not enjoy this as much as I want you to," Sam says, slowing his strokes even more until he has Ryan's agreement.

His brow furrowing, Ryan nods. He's got no idea what the fuck Sam is talking about. But his lover's cock is deep inside him and he couldn't stop moving now if Sam begged him to. It feels way too fucking good for that.

"Good." Sam grins, dropping his free hand to Ryan's balls and kneading gently while his other hand strokes, strokes and then slaps, lightly but firm enough, right against the side of Ryan's cock.

Ryan jumps, shocked. But a second later he moans, melting into the flush of heat. _Oh, fuck_. "Do it again," he whispers, leaning in to lick at Sam's throat.

Fuck. _That's_ the reaction Sam was hoping for. He gives Ryan's cock a couple of strokes, kneading his balls, heightening the pleasure, and then slaps him again, palm flat against the side of his cock. And once more, the slap even sharper, before he goes back to stroking, nail digging into the slit, a constant confusion of pleasure and pain.

Gritting his teeth against a yelp, Ryan tenses then forces himself to relax, letting lust flood his body. He's still fucking himself on Sam's cock, sure and steady, and Sam was right about how it just makes him want _more_ , his cock dripping a bead of precome onto Sam's thumbnail.

"Harder?" Sam asks, stroking roughly, his hand squeezing a little tighter on Ryan's balls.

Ryan whimpers, opening his eyes. He considers, then tugs the sleeve of Sam's t-shirt down, baring his shoulder. "Only if I can bite you."

Fuck. Sam's cock throbs so fucking hard inside his lover, he'd swear he's going to come right there and then. But he manages to hold on and nods. "It's a deal," he says with a grin.

"All right." Ryan takes a few seconds to gather himself, preparing. Then he licks at Sam's throat, tasting him, sucking lightly on vulnerable flesh. Waiting for the moment when it gets to be too much.

Another few strokes, Ryan moaning against his throat and Sam slaps his cock even harder, once, twice and again.

Crying out at the burst of pain, Ryan shudders and sinks his teeth into Sam's shoulder. And he explodes, shouting again before he bites his lover once more, sucking blood to the surface in an angry bruise, pleasure washing through him and emptying him out.

Sam shouts when Ryan bites him, cursing loudly into the room, his hands going to Ryan's hips, holding him still as he pumps into him, emptying every last drop in thick frenzied spurts.

His brain thoroughly hazed over, Ryan drops his head to rest on Sam's shoulder, his arms draped over the back of the couch. He shifts position slightly and moans at the feeling of Sam's cock moving inside him, then lazily licks at the fresh bruise on his lover's shoulder.

"Got me good, did you?" Sam murmurs, smiling, wrapping his arms around Ryan and pulling him in close.

"I think maybe you got me even better," Ryan answers, grinning against Sam's neck. His cock still faintly stings, and he's a little nervous about looking at it, wondering if Sam has left him reddened or bruised.

"Probably," Sam agrees, shifting slightly so he can kiss Ryan. "Love you," he whispers.

Ryan melts at those words, going boneless in an instant. "Love you, too," he murmurs back against Sam's lips.

[To chapter twenty-three](http://archiveofourown.org/works/370513)


End file.
